60 Minute Man
by Zombay-Senpai
Summary: Nick Valentine proves he's a 60 minute man. (Sole Survivor x Nick Valentine) Lemon and Fluff.


Sole Survivor x Nick Valentine

60 minute man  
—–

Percy lay on her back staring at the ceiling, red hair falling into sapphire eyes- she couldn't get to sleep no matter how hard she tried. Tossing and turning it was only a matter of time before she got up and stumbled into her kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

It was 3 in the morning.

Pulling out a mirelurk cake she began to munch on it. She was so tired but at the same time everything in her being kept her awake, whether it was a storm outside, or whether it was just her internal clock she didn't know.

A small rustle from the corner of the room had her draw her gun, mouth still full of cake. When she saw it was just the detective, Nick Valentine, she let her gun fall to her side leaving her with nothing more than an annoyed stare.

"Trouble getting to sleep?" Nick asked curiously a wrench in hand, he was fixing his other hand.

Percy swallowed what was left of the cake and look back over to him as she propped her head up on her hands, "Shit… Of course not… I feel like I hardly ever get sleep anymore," she pinched the bridge of her nose after leaning back up.

It was still so dark outside…

"Perhaps we can find a way to help you get to sleep? We could always listen to the radio together," Nick offered a friendly smile, he was a really good friend.

With a smirk Percy gave in and nodded, brushing a few strands of her unladylike hair away from her freckled face she stood up and walked across the room to sit back next to Nick. Actually she more or less just flopped right onto his lap and leaned back. Nick didn't mind, she asked before if he liked contact or being touched and he always replied with 'I wear too much clothes for it to matter anyway'.

Another grumble.

"You seem particularly moody today," Nick had a habit of opening that smart ass mouth whenever Percy was in a bad mood. She wondered if he almost enjoyed pushing her buttons and making her angry.

"Yeah well I've been trying to stop… Taking jet and the withdrawals are killing me…" she turned her head away from him knowing that he hated the fact that she did drugs, letting a silence fill the air that was only covered by the sound of '60 minute man' playing in the background.

Nick gave a soft smile, "Proud of ya for trying to stop, a pretty dame like you would only ruin her looks taking that stuff,"

Percy scoffed as she traced the scar on her lip, "Pretty… Yeah…"

Nick gave her a reassuring smile, "Scars don't matter hun you're beautiful just the way you are- raw power and all,"

Percy was caught between a want to punch him in the face and smile back at him. So she shown him mercy and gave him half a smile.

"Shit maybe I could get to sleep if I just slept with someone…" she sighed.

"I could sleep with you," Nick offered.

"I'm pretty sure we both know that I don't mean that kind of sleep smart ass," she almost laughed- until she caught a glimpse of a small blush forming on the others cheeks… Perhaps he hadn't caught the reference at first?

Percy let a smirk curl over her red stained lips, "Oh ho ho~! So Nicky… You DO know what that means?"

He gave a stern glare as he looked at the smug vault dweller, "Of course I do- I got implanted with memories before the war remember?"

Percy sighed and leaned up a bit, "Yeah but, bein' a robot I figured you'd lose the drive for it," she teased.

A scoff left his lips.

Percy couldn't resist, "Do you have a trouser snake?"

Nick covered his face with his 'good' hand in embarrassment, "That's none of your business,"

Now Percy was very curious, eyeballing him up and down. Her lips curling into an even wider smile she looked him in his eyes. He was intelligent, a man of the mind- nothing escaped his view and even less escaped his thoughts. Sitting up a bit better she straddled his waist wrapping her arms around his neck. He froze a moment but did not move. Instead electric yellow eyes stared back at her. It was as if he was challenging her- daring her to do something.

After a moment of silence Percy spoke, " You know you don't have to sleep with me, you could just fuck me right here..."

There was an audible intake of air from Nick- who shifted uncomfortably in his seat on the couch by the window. The movement made Percy smirk. Leaning in closer she kissed his ear lightly before speaking again.

" If you don't have the parts you could just fuck me with your mouth..." her tone was seductive, " You seem like the kind of guy that would enjoy that,"

There was a sharp exhale from Nick- who until this very moment had been trying to keep a calm and steel face. But he was a sucker for dirty talk, and the moan that left his lips was priceless. His hands trembled, and his eyes were shut tight as if to prevent such lewd thoughts from crossing his mind.

"What's wrong Nick? Did I hit a conductor?" she snorted back a laugh, trailing her mouth to his neck- where wires weren't exposed, and lightly nipped.

He twitched in his seat and gripped the couch, his body lightly shaking.

"So… you CAN feel that?" she giggled, testing where else he was sensitive.

Running her hands under his shirt, she felt the synthetic flesh twitch under her fingertips, another hearty gasp leaving her companions lips. He cut them off by biting the bottom one- he was a mess.

Percy's eyes took in the sight of him, withering beneath her touch? She loved it!

"I'm starting to wonder if you'd ever been touched by a woman before, stud," she lowered her face to his neck again and sucked lightly- knowing he wouldn't like anything rough.

"I-It'd be idiotic to think I don't at least have memories- ahh, fuck..." he cursed as she bit down onto his collarbone- just enough to cause shivers, "I know I've had sex before,"

"Then show me what you know big guy," she teased, lifting her head back up to his and placing a kiss on his tattered lips.

At first he didn't respond- just watched, but after calculating the pros and cons, he opened his mouth and let her in. Exploring the hot mess she was, lavishing her mouth in a kiss that you'd only read about in romance novels. His kisses desperate and needy, his arms wrapping around her body with fervor. He pulled her so close to hi that she could hardly breath and she loved it.

After breaking away, and panting for breath she was on the synthetic man again, her hands trailing over his weathered form, her fingers leaving light trails of tingling feeling over pale skin- skin that wasn't even human.

It was selfish- but he wanted it- even if in the long run it wouldn't be good for her… then again- she wasn't one to get attached like he was. Percy slept around a lot, and maybe that was a good thing for the given moment.

Now desperate, and no longer denying the other what she wanted, he stripped off his coat and let it dangle behind him. Hurrying through the buttons of his undershirt he stripped it off and let it fall onto the floor in a heap. Percy stopped a moment to stare and laugh playfully- making him freeze.

"No nipples," she commented.

Looking down- sure enough- there was a lack of them….

"Yeah- guess it's cause I'm between gen 2 and 3, or… was it gen 1 and 2….?" his mind was hazy from need and desperation that his brain was a cluster of static.

"Don't worry too much about it- I'll just have fun with it," she nuzzled him before clashing her mouth against his again.

Feeling his hand shuffle a moment, she stopped to see what he was doing-

Putting on a black, glove like, synthetic covering for his uncovered hand….

"Better safe than for me ta hurt ya doll," he smiled, his eyes seeming to spark in the darkness.

"You're a real sweetheart ya know that?" another purr left her, and she grinded her hips against his- causing a gasp to leave his throat.

"Ohhh…. So maybe you DO have something down there?" she pawed between his legs, and indeed felt a bulge- strangely however, there was no way it could be the girth she felt… after all, his pants…

"I… ahh, stop for one moment would ya?" Nick gasped, trying to calm down enough to not just whip out whatever was between his legs and shove it so deep into the other she'd be…

Oh shit that was a dirty thought that set his heart fluttering. Well…. If he had a heart.

"Okay, okay- I'm stopping, but ehh, what exactly?" she asked.

"Dunno, that's what I'm about to find out," he stated as he unbuckled the front of his pants enough to slide them down below his-

Oh wow that was interesting.

The thick cock between the others legs was clear- wires ran through the inside much like a mans veins would, and sensors decorated the outside, that glowed yellow. It helped to light up the room a bit- question was…. He'd never seen it?

"So… you've never…?" Percy was confused- he hadn't seen his dick?

"I… it came out of a port in my body- suppose it's safer since it stays hard like that," he commented as he examined the piece and touched it lightly, making himself groan.

Percy could work with that.

Getting off his lap, and positioning herself between his legs, she watched as the man before her bit hard on his bottom lip- he knew what she was doing- and he sure as hell wasn't going to stop her.

Gripping the base in her slender fingers, she popped the head into her mouth- it didn't feel like a normal dick. It was a bit more… soft? Smooth? It still had give, but not like a person. It still twitched and such as she sucked on it but….

It also had flavor? Flavored- could you even call it cum? Whatever the hell it was it tasted a hell of a lot better than the previous slingers she'd sucked.

"That's…. interesting," she looked surprised, but Nick looked impatient.

He wouldn't rush her however- he was a gentleman after all. A gentleman losing his patience, but still.

Seeing this, Percy teased him, twirling her finger around the tip and watching as the goo from inside seeped out, "Oh… look at that~~ Looks like you came with bonus functions,"

"Come on doll…," he begged, thrusting his hips a bit.

"Okay, but only cause you've been so nice to me," she nodded, and stripped off the night shirt she'd been wearing.

She wasn't large in size- probably an A cup, B cup at most- but she was built with lean muscle to compensate. It was a stunningly beautiful sight- to see the way her body curved, to see the divots and dips on her navel and between her…

He was shaking.

Percy positioned herself between his legs again and slowly slid the head into her mouth, the warm cavern was inviting and homey. Swirling her tongue along the slit, she felt him shiver. Before pumping the full length down her throat, and pacing herself to hum and suck- though at least she didn't have to worry about scraping her teeth along him. He didn't seem to mind anyway. Which was good because damn, why was this synth so fucking big? She was kinda worried…. Would it even fit? Most guys were like… 6 or 7 inches… maybe a couple inches around… but for some god forsaken reason the institute must've watched some freaky porn or something, because he had a cock that'd make most men pull up their pants in shame.

Running her tongue along the underside one more time to get a gulp of the sweet taste, she kissed the tip as she pulled away.

He was gripping the couch so hard he'd broken the arm….

Oh well easy fix.

"Alright big guy… now for some real fun!" she growled, clambering atop his waist.

Nick impulsively gripped her hips and slid her knees back to his own hip, positioning her entrance above his member. He could feel how wet she was- and then a thought occurred to him.

He wasn't this big in his memories.

Actually… he was below average.

He had to prepare her. An almost defeated sigh left his lips as he moved two digits to her entrance- fuck… she was soaking! Did… he really do that to her? No dame had ever been so…. Enthusiastic.

She groaned, he hadn't even pushed in yet. Sliding a thumb against her clit, he slowly pushed the two fingers inside and watched her squirm above him. She gripped his shoulders for balance, and locked eyes with him.

Another finger.

As he continued his assault, thrusting into and out of her with precise fluid motions, he could hear her breath hitch and her moans catch in her throat. God she was beautiful.

Another finger- just in case.

"Four fingers should be good… right love?" he asked breathlessly.

Percy's eyes widened at the comment, and stopped- but shoo the look away and nodded, "U-uhh…. Yeah, that should be good,"

Had… he said something wrong?

Pulling her close to his body, he rubbed the head of his cock against her opening, carefully sliding the head it- that was always the hardest point. He felt her tighten up- and would pull back out with just as much careful motions.

"Shhh, relax… it's fine doll, just take it in one bit at a time…. You have a tiny body- so it's gonna take awhile," he smiled.

"I-I'm not fucking tiny," she hissed, pushing herself down onto it completely.

"Oh fac-" he had to retrain himself, "D-damn it Percy!"

He knew that didn't feel good. Damn it. It was almost too much pleasure for him to handle but….

He saw Percy fighting back any pain. She was tough like that. But he hated that she always had to be the strong one.

"Can't you just let me handle things for once?!" he growled, pulling out a bit so he could slide her down a bit once more- adjusting her to the pain.

He felt a bit of guilt, and pain in his chest when he saw the other had caused herself to bleed…. Damn it….

"Percy… this is supposed to be a pleasurable experience for both partners- why did you-?" he was interrupted.

"Cause if it hurts ya don't get attached," she stated blankly, her eyes a bit cold.

That' why she looked at him like that….

"Percy..." he started, but was cut off again.

"When you get attached people leave, they forget, they don't wanna be around anymore- that's what always happens, whether it's a lover, your brother, or even your mom and dad- everyone leaves," she pushed herself down onto him again, and he couldn't hold back the gasp that left his throat.

"At least… if you don't say… THAT word… or if you… just detach yourself from it? It doesn't hurt so bad," she smiled, kissing his neck, running her fingers over the top of his skull.

He let out a moan, "P-percy, I'm n-not-"

"Shush, you're gonna ruin it..." she cut him off with a kiss, tangling their tongues together.

That wouldn't do. Did Percy always hurt like that? Was that why she slept around? Was that why she didn't care much for how her body was treated? Why she did the drugs? Is that why she just didn't care about anything but finding her son?

He let Percy be as rough as she wanted- but Nick…

He gently gripped her hips and pulled her close. He lavished his kisses on her like a fiery fountain, leaving trails on her neck and shoulders. He sucked her breasts gently and carefully. Gripped her buttock in his hands and squeezed enough to get the rupture of pleasure from being inside her- but also to let her know he was there.

He rotated her onto the couch so she was on bottom.

"Oh- you wanna take control now?" she laughed, her hands taking default above her head.

Nick frowned, leaning in and laying kisses on her cheeks, nose, forehead, neck, chest…. Anywhere he could easily reach.

One hand supported his weight, while the other held her hand, finger interlacing, and body's grinding together so carefully and in motion. His length slid out covered in each others fluid- as he pushed back inside again. He let her writhe under him, her body quivering and shaking. She… needed this… not sex- she needed…

To make love. She needed to have someone care for her so passionately… from what he understood, her husband hadn't loved her- merely stayed because of the infant.

But now- he was going to show her otherwise.

He lifted her leg around his waist and up a bit more to better gain excess to her most sensitive of areas- and plunged deep inside until she was gasping and moaning, her body rocking in unison. God she was beautiful….

Percy gripped around his neck and started to moan louder, her hips buckled and she could feel herself on edge.

"F-fuck…. Nick? Nick I'm gonna blow babe," she hissed, her body shaking.

Nick could feel himself coming to a close as well, his body felt like it was on fire! With a few more thrusts he felt Percy cum, her legs shaking and her body wrapping tightly around his. She hugged hm close and squeezed.

He couldn't take it- he released. Almost embarrassed by the copious amounts he did release- those bastards at the institute had a terrible sense of humor…

She was coated in it below the waist…

Actually… it was kinda… sexy.

Percy panted, her eyes hazy and her body flushed. She was heaving heavy sighs on her back before he scooped her up into his arms and rolled so he was on his back and she was resting peacefully atop him on his chest.

He had no idea if he had a 'heartbeat' but if he did? It had to have been going wild.

"Wow uhh, I've never… had sex like that before," she smied, her hair matted to her forehead.

He smiled in response- he'd save the explanation for another time.

When she motioned to get up however, he pulled her back down, "Please?"

"Please what?" she was baffled.

"Stay like this just a while longer?" he smiled.

Her face went red, and she shrugged, "Uhh, I mean… okay? If you want I guess?" she let a small smile creep over her lips, "Never really cuddled after sex either,"

"It makes me feel better," he lied, though he didn't enjoy cuddling, he knew it would be better for her.

"Man, I'm so fucking tired," she laughed, her eyes starting to flutter shut.

The radio began to play '60 minute man' again.

Percy stopped, and glanced at her pipboy- 4: 03 in the morning….

"God damn Nick really?" she snorted, placing a hand on his face.

"What?" he laughed, "Gotta problem my lil' dame?"

"So you're the 60 minute man? Who knew?" she let a round of laughter warm her up again.

"Guess so huh?" he joked back.

A few more minutes and she'd fallen asleep.

* * *

A bright light awoke the detective… had he… actually slept? Or perhaps he'd just been running diagnostics that whole time? Either way he wanted to shut down the next moment afterward.

Three settlers- whom had been staying with Percy, glanced from around the corner wide eyed.

Looking down, he saw the naked Percy and himself. So naturally he scrambled to grab his trench-coat and cover them- disturbing Percy in the process.

"Fuccck, it's too early Nick cut it out!" she grumbled.

After covering their bodies he gave a curt nod, and the three settlers scrambled out as quickly as possible.

Laying back he rubbed his forehead, and sighed- looking down at Percy, "Well, just another day in our wonderful Sanctuary,"


End file.
